1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measuring apparatus, and more particularly, a dimension measuring apparatus for measuring for example a length of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing, workpieces are commonly fixed on a spindle and machined. During machining, the workpiece may be frequently detached from the spindle to be measured. However, a typical precise measuring apparatus generally has complex structure, high price, and complicated operation. Therefore, it is needed to provide a dimension measuring apparatus to overcome the problems described above.